Mon ange
by Efriliane
Summary: Harry a beaucoup changé durant sa sixième année et il revient à Square Grimauld pour ses vacances et des changements vont survenir. Slash, pouvoir, nouveau Harry et pas de spoiler du livre 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Mon ange.**

**je veux juste corriger les fautes d'orthographe et ajouter les mots oubliés par accident. Je le ferai petit à petit pour les prochains chapitres.**

**Prologue : Nouveaux venus.**

Tout était calme à Square Grimauld. Nous sommes au début du mois de juillet qui suivait la sixième année de nos héros. Cet été devait être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal et pourtant c'est au cours de celui-ci que la vie de Harry Potter changea à tout jamais. Cet été-là, la maison des Dursley ne présentait plus de sécurité suffisante pour l'y envoyer. Alors, il fut décidé qu'il resterait à Square Grimauld avec la famille Weasley. Harry ne voulait pas y revenir, cette maison était encore imprégnée de l'essence de Sirius et cela faisait mal au Survivant. Mise àpart, cette douleur, le changement ne concernait pas beaucoup la vie d'Harry. Il devait s'entraîner pour battre un mage noir et sauver le monde dans lequel il vivait.

Mais son petit train-train quotidien fut bouleversé quelques semaines plus tard mais pour bien tout comprendre, il faut revenir en arrière.

Après avoir reçu les notes de ses examens, les Weasley et Harry avaient élu domicile au douze square Grimauld. Harry avait accueilli son retour au quartier général avec peu de joie, il détestait cette maison parce qu'elle lui rappelait trop les souvenirs liés à son cher parrain décédé un an plus tôt. Il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme routinier. Il se levait, préparait son déjeuner aux aurores, en fait bien avant tout le monde ici, s'enfermait ensuite dans la bibliothèque pour compulser les livres afin de parfaire ses connaissances, il n'adressait la parole qu'occasionnellement et que si c'était absolument nécessaire. Il passait le reste de sa journée à lire et étudier. Il était atteint d'une fièvre d'apprendre depuis le début de sa sixième année. Il avait rattrapé son retard dans toutes les matières, rivalisait facilement avec Hermione la seule différence qui les habitait, c'est qu'Harry ne faisait pas étalage de ses connaissances devant tout le monde.

Les professeurs avaient vu les changements s'opérer en lui, ses notes étaient plus qu'excellentes. Les professeurs de sortilèges et métamorphose furent surpris par sa pratique, il était toujours à l'avance dans tous les cours. Celui qui fut le plus surpris fut Rogue, Harry Potter, inculte dans son domaine devint en l'espace de quelques mois l'élève le plus doué de son cours. Bien sûr Granger et Malefoy étaient toujours brillants mais Harry semblait avoir compris quelque chose que seuls les maîtres de potions savaient. Pour Granger, la potion se résume à un mélange parfait de plantes et ingrédients mais pour Harry, une potion vit, elle possède une âme, il la comprend et l'écoute. Il faut dire que le survivant passait des heures à lire des livres de la réserve surtout sur de vieilles potions. Ces livres n'intéressaient plus les sorciers communs aujourd'hui pourtant les recettes de potions qu'ils contenaient avaient toujours un grand potentiel.

Séverus Rogue avait aussi commencé à apprécier l'esprit caustique et sarcastique du plus jeune. Ils ne se faisaient plus la guerre continuellement sauf pour le plaisir de s'envoyer des piques. Il était une des seules personnes qui arrivaient encore à le faire parler.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et l'ambiance était sereine et calme jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux mâles de la famille Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy faisait partie de l'ordre comme espion mais seul Dumbledore le savait. La pilule fut dure à avaler pour les membres présents. Personne à part Albus ne savait le pourquoi de leur fuite. Tout le monde les évitait soigneusement. Un fait cependant avait sauté aux yeux des autres, le père et le fils ne semblaient plus s'adresser la parole. Personne ne se proposa pour leur faire visiter la maison. Harry décida de le faire, il était après tout chez lui.

-« Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous montrer vos chambres ! Mr Malefoy, vous logerez à cet étage avec les autres adultes. Je sais que c'est beaucoup moins beau que votre manoir mais c'est tout ce que nous avons à vous proposer. »

-« Merci monsieur Potter, cela me convient très bien ! »

-« Drago, si tu veux me suivre ! »

Ils montèrent d'un étage.

-« Voilà ta chambre, la salle de bain est juste au fond du couloir et ta chambre est à côté de la mienne. »

-« Merci Potter ! »

-« Ecoute Drago, je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur mais ici tu n'as aucun ami alors je te conseille de faire attention aux autres, ils sont capables de te faire payer cher les années passées à Poudlard. Tu risques d'être la cible de leur farce durant quelque temps. »

-« Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Tu ne comptes pas participer ? »

-« Non, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Je ne suis pas ton ami mais cela ne tient qu'à toi de changer cet état de fait. La balle est dans ton camp. Ah et tant qu'on y est, essaye de m'appeler Harry ! Je te laisse t'installer. »

A suivre

PS : je vous laisse choisir le couple :

HPSS

HPDM

HPLM

Ou autre couple si vous avez une idée.

Comme d'habitude je me rangerai à l'avis de la majorité sauf si le couple ne me plaît pas.


	2. Révélations inattendues

**Mon ange.**

Vous avez beaucoup de chance, l'avis général est aussi le mien donc c'est avec plaisir que le couple de cette histoire sera un HPLM. Ca tombe bien, je rêve de faire un HPLM depuis un moment et puis je crois que ça dois faire presque un an que je l'ai promis à quelqu'un.

Un question : dois-je intégrer un mpreg, une créature magique pour l'un ou l'autre (veela, vampire, ange, elfe ou n'importe quoi d'autre) ? Faites le moi savoir pour le prochain chapitre.

**Fin du prologue :**

Ils montèrent d'un étage.

-« Voilà ta chambre, la salle de bain est juste au fond du couloir et ta chambre est à côté de la mienne. »

-« Merci Potter ! »

-« Ecoute Drago, je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur mais ici tu n'as aucun ami alors je te conseille de faire attention aux autres, ils sont capables de te faire payer cher les années passées à Poudlard. Tu risques d'être la cible de leur farce durant quelque temps. »

-« Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Tu ne comptes pas participer ? »

-« Non, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Je ne suis pas ton ami mais cela ne tient qu'à toi de changer cet état de fait. La balle est dans ton camp. Ah et tant qu'on y est, essaye de m'appeler Harry ! Je te laisse t'installer. »

A suivre

**Chapitre 1 : Révélations inattendues.**

Harry laissa Drago abasourdi dans sa nouvelle chambre. Potter avait tant changé en un an tant physiquement que mentalement. Harry ne semblait pas s'apercevoir du fait qu'il était le garçon le plus courtisé de Poudlard. Les élèves se situaient en quatre groupes : les adorateurs, fans de la première heure, les intéressés, amoureux du mystérieux jeune homme, les jaloux, envieux de la beauté naturelle du survivant et les gamines, éblouies par sa célébrité. Sur son passage les filles gloussaient, certains garçons bavaient et d'autres l'enviaient.

Il faut dire que Harry avait une plastique de rêve depuis qu'il s'entraînait durement. Il était toujours de taille moyenne mais son corps était finement musclé. Ses cheveux toujours indisciplinés, mais plus longs, tombaient en mèches folles sur son visage lui donnant un air sauvage et mystérieux. Pourtant personne ne lui connaissait de petit ami ou amie bien que le monde se bousculait au portillon pour prendre cette place tant convoitée de douce moitié du survivant.

Drago revint sur terre lorsque la porte de sa chambre se referma.

Dans une pièce à l'étage inférieur, Lucius réfléchissait à sa rencontre avec le survivant. Il avait remarqué la beauté du jeune homme. Certes il avait été marié à une femme mais c'est seulement parce que ce mariage avait été arrangé. De plus, il aimait les hommes et non les femmes. Il avait remarqué aussi que le survivant avait été le seul mis à part Dumbledore à lui parler civilement pourtant avec le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il aurait tous les droits de le rejeter. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un coup sur la porte de sa chambre.

-« Qui est-là ? »

-« C'est moi Lucius ! »dis le maître des potions en entrant dans la chambre.

-« Séverus mais que fais-tu là ? »

-« Je n'ai pas pu être là pour te souhaiter la bienvenue, je suppose que l'accueil a été froid. »

-« Plutôt glacial mis à part Albus et Potter ! »

-« Ah oui Harry ! »

Lucius arqua un sourcil.

-« Tu l'appelles Harry, toi maintenant ! Ce n'est plus ton ennemi juré ? »

-« C'est une longue histoire ! »

-« Dis toujours, j'ai tout mon temps à moins que tu aies enfin compris qu'il n'était pas son père, je me trompes ? »

-« Non, tu as raison, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Lorsque je reviens au QG de l'ordre, il est un des seuls qui me parlent civilement et respectueusement. Je dirai qu'il est un des seuls à essayer de m'intégrer. Et puis tu as raison, Harry n'est pas du tout comme James. »

-« Je suppose aussi que tu as remarqué également que son corps est devenu un magnifique œuvre d'art ? »

-« Oui mais pourtant tu serais étonné de savoir qu'il n'a pas de compagnon, et ce n'est pas faute de prétendant, son côté mystérieux attire les filles et son côté androgyne attire les garçons, à Poudlard il fait des ravages. »

-« C'est étrange en effet ! »

-« Harry est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, il s'inquiète pour les autres parfois plus que pour sa propre vie. »

-« Si tu le dis, je te crois. Cependant je remarque qu'il a l'air assez distant avec les autres adolescents. »

-« Harry n'a pas eu d'enfance, ni d'adolescence. Il regarde les autres grandir à leur rythme mais lui est déjà un adulte. Il est beaucoup plus mature, il sait ce que cette guerre pourrait lui prendre s'il ne se prépare pas. Il subit des entraînements intensifs très lourds et surtout bien plus difficiles à supporter physiquement que n'importe lequel de ceux que Voldemort soumet à ses mangemorts. Cela fait un an que je le vois résister à cette souffrance sans rien dire, sans se plaindre, juste en serrant les dents jusqu'à la dernière minute. »

-« Tu plaisantes ? »

-« Il subit les pires souffrances alors que la plupart des enfants auraient baissé les bras au bout de quelques minutes, lui par contre souffre en silence, pratique parfois jusqu'à l'épuisement ou jusqu'à la réussite ne s'accordant que très rarement de pauses. J'ai découvert un jeune homme très intelligent, une intelligence comme on en voit peu. L'usage de la magie est inné chez lui, je connais peu de sorcier qui sont en parfaite synergie avec leur source de magie. Contrairement à ce que j'ai toujours cru, Harry est quelqu'un de très discret qui déteste se faire remarquer, il aime le calme. Il fait d'intéressantes recherches sur la magie de guérison. Il ne tient pas à devenir aurore, il veut devenir médicomage. »

-« Et bien, tu en sais des choses ! »

-« Oui, j'ai appris à le connaître lors de mes retours de missions. C'est toujours Albus qui s'occupe de moi à Poudlard mais comme il n'est pas là et que personne ne se proposait, Harry l'a fait. Nous parlons souvent des heures mais personne n'est au courant. »

-« Il me semblait aussi qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup. »

-« Comme il me le dit souvent, il ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire. »

-« En voilà une sage décision ! »

-« Ecoute, j'ai une dernière chose à te dire. Je sais que Drago a des vues sur lui mais essaye de le raisonner. Harry a assez souffert comme cela, il ne faut pas qu'il joue avec lui. Il a des choses que je ne peux te dire mais cela pourrait détruire Harry si on jouait avec lui. »

-« Je voudrais bien pouvoir t'aider mais mon fils refuse de m'adresser la parole depuis la mort de sa mère. Il m'en tient pour responsable. »

-« Si tu veux j'irai lui parler ! »

-« Non ce n'est pas la peine, il agit comme un gamin capricieux, il ne comprend pas que nous sommes en guerre et que sa mère est morte parce qu'elle a refusé de trahir le maître et de nous accompagner. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais détesté sa mère mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme ma femme. Ce mariage n'était qu'un mariage de convenance et j'en ai été malheureux toute ma vie. »

-« Oui, je sais, c'est comme pour la marque, c'est ton père qui t'y a obligé. »

-« Oui mais ce que je ne comprends c'est pourquoi il m'en veut autant à moi, sa mère ne lui a jamais montré aucune marque d'affectation. Elle a toujours été si distante avec lui, elle préférait faire les boutiques plutôt que de s'occuper de lui. C'est moi qui jouait avec lui, qui le nourrissait, non, je ne comprends pas. »

-« Tu sais comment est ton fils. »

-« Oui, enfin je crois que c'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû le gâter autant. »

-« Oui je le pense aussi. Bon je dois te laisser je dois aider Harry dans ses recherches, je l'emmène à la bibliothèque sorcière de Londres. »

Séverus quitta la chambre de Lucius, le laissant seul pour réfléchir sur les diverses révélations qui venaient d'être faites tandis que Séverus rejoignait Harry pour l'emmener à Londres.

A suivre


	3. L'elfe guérisseur

**Mon ange.**

Coucou tout le monde, je n'ai pas encore décidé pour les créatures magiques mais il semblerait que vous êtes tous d'accord pour une mpreg ou Harry serait le porteur du ou des bébés, je sais pas encore.

J'adore les elfes, alors je me demande si Harry n'en serait pas un (don de guérison) et peut être un croisement avec une autre espèce, peut être les fées. J'hésite encore.

Quand à Lucius, le choix est plus compliqué. Pas un veela car beaucoup trop commun, il me faut un être plutôt dominateur et protecteur mais aimant. Si vous avez une idée faites le moi savoir.

Bisous et bonnes lectures.

Merci pour tous ceux qui ont envoyé une review et qui sont anonymes.

**Fin du chapitre 1 :**

-« Non ce n'est pas la peine, il agit comme un gamin capricieux, il ne comprend pas que nous sommes en guerre et que sa mère est morte parce qu'elle a refusé de trahir le maître et de nous accompagner. Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais détesté sa mère mais je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme ma femme. Ce mariage n'était qu'un mariage de convenance et j'en ai été malheureux toute ma vie. »

-« Oui, je sais, c'est comme pour la marque, c'est ton père qui t'y a obligé. »

-« Oui mais ce que je ne comprends c'est pourquoi il m'en veut autant à moi, sa mère ne lui a jamais montré aucune marque d'affectation. Elle a toujours été si distante avec lui, elle préférait faire les boutiques plutôt que de s'occuper de lui. C'est moi qui jouait avec lui, qui le nourrissait, non, je ne comprends pas. »

-« Tu sais comment est ton fils. »

-« Oui, enfin je crois que c'est de ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû le gâter autant. »

-« Oui je le pense aussi. Bon je dois te laisser je dois aider Harry dans ses recherches, je l'emmène à la bibliothèque sorcière de Londres. »

Séverus quitta la chambre de Lucius, le laissant seul pour réfléchir sur les diverses révélations qui venaient d'être faites tandis que Séverus rejoignait Harry pour l'emmener à Londres.

A suivre

**Chapitre 2 : L'elfe guérisseur.**

-« Harry, si tu veux aller à la bibliothèque, c'est maintenant que je t'emmène. »Cria Séverus au bas des escaliers.

-« Je suis là, je rassemblais juste quelques affaires pour y aller. »Lui répondit une voix venant de l'étage.

Il fallut une minute pour qu'Harry descende, prêt à partir, ses bras serrant précieusement contre lui un vieux sac de toile contenant vraisemblablement un tas de parchemins.

Séverus le regarda curieux.

-« Que comptes-tu faire avec autant de matériel ? On ne s'en va que pour la journée tout au plus. »Lui dit moqueur le professeur.

Harry le regarda amusé et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il était prêt. Séverus et lui sortirent et transplanèrent près de Londres. Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au bâtiment magique afin d'être en sécurité. Séverus les inscrirent tout deux à l'entrée et ils s'installèrent sur une grande table. Séverus se mit à la recherche de quelques ouvrages de potions qu'il n'avait pas encore lus tandis qu'Harry recherchait divers livres dans les rayons sur les sorts de lien en magie noir, sur les liens mentales et les marques de lien. Séverus l'observa un moment et se demandait dans quel domaine de recherche il travaillait aujourd'hui. Il savait, pour en avoir été témoin que les recherches d'Harry pouvaient assez intéressantes voir même importantes pour certaines. Harry revint les bras chargés de livres et de parchemins. Ils s'installa et se mit au travail.

Séverus releva la tête un instant et lui demanda :

-« Que recherches-tu aujourd'hui ? »

-« Pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt, j'ignore si je vais trouver. »Dit-il sans relever les yeux de ses ouvrages.

Durant plusieurs heures, Séverus lut ses propres livres jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil furtifs au travail du plus jeune. Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas sur quoi il travaillait. Il voyait bien qu'Harry dessinait certaines choses, en écrivait d'autres et surtout semblait extrêmement concentré. Il vit petit à petit le visage du Griffondor s'éclairer ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait probablement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait si ardemment. Ceci attisa d'avantage la curiosité du maître des potions.

-« J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. »Lui dit joyeusement Harry.

-« Vas-tu enfin me dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

-« Non pas encore, j'aimerais que Grand-père, toi et Lucius soyez là tous les trois car cela vous concerne tous les trois. »Dit Harry pour clore la discussion.

Le maître des potions savait qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer, Harry ne dirait rien.

-« Bien alors si tu es prêt nous allons y aller ! »

Ils rassemblèrent les bouquins et les ramenèrent au bibliothécaire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie lorsque des bruits caractéristiques de transplanage ne se fassent entendre. Ils surent immédiatement que c'était des mangemorts. Harry et Séverus se regardèrent, il ne fallait pas que leur présence soit connue, sinon Séverus serait en grand danger. Mais il était trop tard, Bellatrix Lestrange les avait repérés. Elle avait tout de suite compris qui était le traître.

-« C'était donc toi, le maître va être ravi de te tuer pour ta traîtrise mais pas avant de t'avoir fait souffrir comme il se doit. »

-« Tu crois pouvoir me ramener auprès de lui, comme si j'allais me laisser faire. »Dit sarcastiquement Séverus.

Un combat acharné s'en suivit, les deux adultes s'affrontaient du regard avant que la femme ne jette le premier sort que Séverus stoppa à l'aide d'un bouclier. De son côté, Harry tentait de se concentrer sur ses propres assaillants, ils étaient trois, trois jeunes mangemorts presque inexpérimentés mais tellement déterminés à ramener à leur maître son ennemi de toujours.

Harry avait d'autant plus de mal à se focaliser sur son propre combat parce qu'à côté de lui, son maître des potions et ami se battait contre la meurtrière de son parrain et il avait peur qu'elle ne réitère son exploit avec Séverus.

Séverus se battait mais lui aussi était inquiet pour son compagnon.

-« Alors Séverus, tu sembles distrait. Il semblerait que tu tiennes beaucoup à ce petit impertinent de Potter. »

-« Peu importe ce n'est pas ton problème. »

-« En voilà une chose intéressante. Que ferais-tu si je lui envoyais un petit doloris ? »

Elle se retourna vers Harry que se démenait face à ses ennemis et lui lança le sort promis. Harry ressentit une immense douleur dans tout son corps mais il avait appris à y résister. Il savait comment mettre la douleur de côté et l'apprivoiser. Son bouclier s'était tout de même affaiblit sous l'intensité de la douleur. Il savait que grâce à certains de ses pouvoirs il pourrait les battre facilement mais il ne devait pas le montrer maintenant cela devait rester une surprise pour Voldemort. Il se concentra et envoya un puissant expéliarmus sur ses agresseurs. Ceux-ci furent expulser à plusieurs mètres de là avant de transplaner.

Harry s'effondra au sol et fut rattraper de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Séverus ne savait par quel miracle l'ordre avait au vent de l'attaque mais il était heureux de leur apparition. Il y avait Rémus, Charlie Weasley et Lucius. Lorsque Lestrange vit le renfort, elle envoya un couteau sur Séverus qui ne pouvait l'éviter. Il ne dut sa chance qu'à Lucius qui plongea sur lui le déviant de la trajectoire cependant lui ne put éviter la lame qui s'enfonça dans son ventre. Lucius s'affaissa sur Séverus qui découvrit le sang sur ses mains.

-« Lucius, Lucius tu m'entends. »

-« Le couteau, il est empoisonné. »Fut la seule chose qu'il put dire avant de perdre connaissance.

Tous transplanèrent au QG. Harry avait repris connaissance et sentait la souffrance de quelqu'un. Il entendit qu'on appelait Pompom mais lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de la blessure il sut que l'infirmière arriverait trop tard. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

-« Emmenez-le dans sa chambre ! »Sa voix ne permttant aucune réplique.

Séverus emmena le blessé dans sa chambre et l'installa dans son lit.

-« Tu sais ce que je vais faire et tu sais ce qui arrivera ensuite. »

Séverus acquiesça.

-« Tu peux empêcher mes autres de voir cela et mettre un sort de silence sur la chambre. Tu veilleras à ce que personne hormis toi n'entre dans cette pièce ainsi que Pompom. Je sais qu'il y a du poison dans on organisme. Prends la petite fiole dans ma male, le produit est vert avec des reflets argentés. C'est un contre poison à base de larme de phœnix et de venin de basilique. Tu lui donneras une fois que le sortilège sera fini. Il ne faut pas que les autres sachent pour ma condition. »

-« Je sais mais soit prudent la dernière fois que tu m'as soigné tu y as presque laissé la vie. »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Séverus, je sais que c'est dangereux mais il ne mourra pas. Pas maintenant que je … Je te dirai cela tantôt ainsi qu'à lui. Le temps presse. Fais ce que je t'ai dit. »

Séverus acquiesça, s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-« Fais attention à toi petit elfe ! »

Puis il quitta la pièce faisant ce que Harry lui avait demandé. IL avait fermé la porte d'un puissant sort et avait apposé un sort de silence inviolable. Il alla cherché la fiole et attendit quelques minutes. Il fut assailli par quelques personnes qui voulait savoir pourquoi Harry était là et qu'eux ne pouvaient pas entrer.

-« Je ne peux vous le dire. »

Ils furent interrompus par un Drago Malefoy fou d'inquiétude.

-« Séverus où est mon père, je veux le voir ! »

-« Tu ne peux pas pour le moment Drago. Il doit être soigné et au calme. »

-« Il ne va pas mourir, pas lui et pas maintenant. »Drago semblait encore plus furieux contre son père.

-« Je le hais, tu m'entends, je le hais. »Il s'enfuit en courant.

Séverus ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Il devait d'abord s'occuper de son ami et après de son filleul. Sentant la décharge de magie pure, il comprit qu'Harry avait terminé, il retira le sort de fermeture et trouva le jeune homme entrain de bander la plaie.

-« J'ai fini, fais lui boire la potion. J'ai senti la colère de Drago, laisse moi lui parler. »

Harry passa devant Séverus qui lui chuchota de se reposer. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Séverus s'approcha de Lucius et lui fit boire la potion.

-« Comment te sens-tu ? »Lui demanda Séverus.

-« Pas trop mal mais j'ai plusieurs questions. »

-« Je sais, tu as le droit de me les poser mais j'ignore si je pourrais y répondre. »

-« Bien, Harry est-il un elfe guérisseur ? »Lui demanda du tac au tac Lucius.

-« Oui, mais pas uniquement mais pour le reste je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire. »

-« Je comprends. Toi aussi, il t'a soigné ? »

-« Oui, plusieurs fois. »

-« Tu as vu sa véritable forme, il est tellement beau. »

-« Oui mais n'oublie pas qu'un elfe n'aime qu'une fois et qu'une seule personne. »

-« Séverus, je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur mes origines. Je ne suis pas entièrement humain. »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Ils furent coupés par l'arrivée de Pompom et le voyant soigné elle comprit que son jeune protégé était passé par là.

A suivre.


	4. La marque des ténèbres

**Mon ange.**

Coucou tout le monde, j'ai pas décidé pour les créatures magiques. Il semblerait que vous êtes tous d'accord pour une mpreg ou Harry serait le porteur du ou des bébés, je sais pas encore.

J'adore les elfes, alors je me demande si Harry n'en serait pas un (don de guérison) et peut être un croisement avec une autre espèce, peut être les fées. J'hésite encore.

Quand à Lucius, le choix est plus compliqué. Pas un veela car beaucoup trop commun, il me faut un être plutôt dominateur et protecteur mais aimant. J'ai trouvé un être hors norme qui lui ira à ravir.

Bisous et bonnes lectures.

Merci pour tous ceux qui ont envoyé une review et qui sont anonymes.

PS: j'ai quelques problèmes avec les review du chapitre 3, le site a encore foiré.

**Fin du chapitre 2 : l'elfe guérisseur.**

-« Bien, Harry est-il un elfe guérisseur ? »Lui demanda du tac au tac Lucius.

-« Oui, mais pas uniquement mais pour le reste je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire. »

-« Je comprends. Toi aussi, il t'a soigné ? »

-« Oui, plusieurs fois. »

-« Tu as vu sa véritable forme, il est tellement beau. »

-« Oui mais n'oublie pas qu'un elfe n'aime qu'une fois et qu'une seule personne. »

-« Séverus, je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur mes origines. Je ne suis pas entièrement humain. »

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Ils furent coupés par l'arrivée de Pompom et le voyant soigné elle comprit que son jeune protégé était passé par là.

A suivre.

**Chapitre 3 : La marque des ténèbres.**

-« Je vois que notre Harry est passé par là. »Affirma l'infirmière.

-« Oui, en effet. »

-« J'espère qu'il est allongé maintenant, cette guérison a dû lui coûter beaucoup d'énergie. »

-« Pompom, tu sais comme moi que Harry n'obéit jamais au consigne, il est ainsi ! »Lui dit doucement Séverus.

Lucius lui repassait sans cesse dans sa tête le moment qu'il avait passé en tête à tête avec son sauveur.

Flashback

Lucius avait repris connaissance lorsque Séverus avait quitté la pièce le laissant seul avec Harry. Il avait cru rêver lorsque le jeune homme avait changé d'apparence sous ses yeux. Sa peau si bronzée prenait à présent la teinte de la porcelaine, son corps s'affina d'avantage gardant les traits masculins mais se muscla finement, son visage ressemblait à celui d'un ange, où deux magnifiques orbes de jade étaient entourées de cils gracieux, son nez devint petit et fin, ses lèvres prirent une teinte rouge pourpre s'épaississant légèrement, ses oreilles pointèrent vers le ciel et ses cheveux poussèrent jusque dans le creux de ses reins perdant quelque peu leur sauvagerie et pour finir deux magnifiques ailes de cristal reflétant des milliers de couleurs, apparurent dans son dos.

Lucius revint de ses limbes lorsque le jeune elfe s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Une voix cristalline et enivrante parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-« Monsieur Malefoy, je vais vous soigner, ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien se passer. Faites moi confiance ! »Lui souffla Harry à l'oreille.

Il vit les mains de son guérisseur parcourir son corps pendant plusieurs minutes. Au fur et à mesure des différents chants qu'il savait elfique, il sentit la douleur et la brûlure diminuer dans son corps là où le poison s'était infiltré. Lorsque le rite de guérison fut terminé, Harry embrassa le front de son malade et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de disparaître de sa vue.

Fin du Flash back

-« Ouh Lucius, ça fait bien dix minutes que je t'appelle. A quoi rêvais-tu ? »

-« A un jeune elfe tout à fait magnifique. »Lui répondit-il en souriant malgré sa faiblesse.

-« Je ne t'ai jamais vu cette lueur dans les yeux avant ! »

Lucius rougit.

-« Bien sur ordre de Pompom, tu dois te reposer et comme je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de ses courroux, je préfère te laisser te reposer. »Dit Séverus en quittant la pièce.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry avait retrouvé Drago dans sa chambre.

-« Je peux savoir qui t'as permis d'entrer Potter ? »

-« Personne simplement tu devais savoir que ton père est guéri à présent et que tu pourras le voir dès que tu le voudras. »

Drago allait le couper lorsqu'Harry insista :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu en veux autant à ton père mais sache que tu as une immense chance d'être en vie et d'avoir ton père à tes côtés. Tu risques de perdre tout ça à force de ressasser le passé comme tu le fais. La colère est un sentiment qui mène à bien des problèmes, j'en connais beaucoup qui ont perdu les gens qu'ils aimaient à cause de cela. Fais attention à ce tu fais, tu pourrais y laisser bien plus que des plumes. Certes ta mère est morte mais sache que ton père n'y est pour rien, le seul responsable est Voldemort. Sur ce je te laisse réfléchir Drago mais ne perds pas de temps à haïr tu risquerais d'en souffrir. »

Harry laissa là un Drago abasourdi. Drago se rendait compte de la véracité des dires de son homologue. Tout était si juste, il ne voulait pas perdre son père. Certes il lui en voulait pour la mort de sa mère, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé de toute manière. Peut-être espérait-il au fond de lui qu'avec le temps sa mère se conduirait envers lui comme une mère devait le faire. Ce qu'il reprochait à son père, c'était ce temps et cette chance de renouer avec sa mère qui s'envolaient avec sa mort. Drago prit son courage à deux mains et alla voir son père. Il pénétra dans la chambre et se dirigea doucement vers le lit, son père ne dormait pas encore.

-« Père, je te dérange ? »Demanda-t-il timidement.

-« Tu sais bien que non, mon fils ! »

Drago s'approcha du lit et s'y assit.

-« Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'enfant gâté. Je ne t'en veux pas à toi ou du moins je viens de le comprendre grâce à Harry. »

Lucius parut surpris.

-« Harry est venu me parler. Il a raison, je ne peux pas continuer à vivre dans le passé. Je dois aller de l'avant. »

-« En voilà des paroles bien sages que je ne pensais jamais t'entendre dire un jour. »

-« Je crois en effet que nous avons besoin d'une bonne conversation mais tu ferais mieux de te reposer. »

-« Merci Drago ! »

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'Albus Dumbledore n'apparaisse dans la cheminée. Harry était trop concentré pour le voir ou l'entendre. Le vieil homme sourit à la vue de son protégé, son petit Harry, cet enfant qu'il chérissait tant. Il l'avait vu se replier sur lui-même doucement après la mort de son parrain, il l'avait vu reprendre du courage et jurer de venger sa famille et les autres victimes, il l'avait vu s'entraîner des heures sans se plaindre, jusqu'à l'épuisement et puis il y a eu cet héritage inattendu. Non rien ne lui était épargné.

Albus savait qu'Harry allait remarquer sa présence magique dans la pièce et sortir de sa transe.

Harry sourit à son tour à l'homme qu'il considérait comme son grand-père. Le vieil homme et lui avaient dépassé leurs différends et mieux, les derniers événements les avaient rapprochés d'avantages. Harry s'était mis à l'appeler grand-père et le directeur adora cet appellation, lui aussi était seul, il n'avait pas de femme et de se savoir aimé de cette manière suffisait à le rendre heureux.

-« Grand-père ! »

-« Bonjour mon enfant ! »

Harry vint le serrer dans ses bras.

-« J'ai trouvé, il ne pourra plus leur faire du mal ! »

Albus lui sourit.

-« Harry va chercher Séverus et Lucius ! »

-« Lucius doit rester couché, il est encore blessé. »

-« Bien allons dans sa chambre, nous passerons chercher Séverus. »

Ils grimpèrent rapidement les escaliers, un sourire heureux sur le visage. Albus savait qu'Harry recherchait un moyen de supprimer la marque des ténèbres qui ornait le bras de Séverus. Harry s'était lié d'amitié pour lui et Albus savait que cette amitié sortirait le maître des potions de sa solitude. Il avait eu raison, Séverus avait peu à peu apprécier la compagnie du jeune homme et finalement il le considérait un peu comme le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Albus sortit de ses pensées et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Séverus.

-« Une minute, j'arrive ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un visage soucieux à la vue des deux personnes devant sa porte.

-« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »Demanda-t-il.

-« Non, simplement Harry a fait une découverte dont il aimerait nous faire part à toi, moi et Lucius. »

Ils quittèrent donc la pièce pour la chambre de Lucius. Ce dernier était assis sur son lit et lisait un livre. A l'entrée des trois personnes, il releva la tête, étonné.

-« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

-« Oui, Harry a découvert quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser tous les deux ! »

-« On pourrait savoir de quoi il s'agit ! »

-« Sev ne soit pas si impatient ! »Lui dit Harry espiègle. « Cela fait plus d'un an que je recherche un moyen de retirer la marque des ténèbres, ce matin peu avant l'attaque, j'ai trouvé la solution. Je ne suis pas sur que cela marche mais si vous voulez que je le tente alors je le ferai. »

Séverus resta interdit un instant, Harry lui proposait de retrouver sa liberté mais il savait également qu'il ne leur avait pas tout dit. Il le regarda dans les yeux et vit tout de suite qu'il avait raison puisque Harry détourna les yeux pour éviter son regard. Séverus lui prit le menton entre les doigts et le força à le regarder.

-« Harry, dis-moi quelle en sera la contrepartie pour toi ? Parce que c'est bien ça, tu vas devoir faire quelque chose ? Réponds, s'il te plaît ! »

-« Je ne pourrais faire qu'une tentative, sinon Voldemort remarquera ma présence ! »

-« De quoi parles-tu ? Tu ne vas pas faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire ? Il en est hors de question ! »

-« Séverus, si tu voulais bien nous éclairer un peu parce que nous avons du mal à vous suivre tous les deux ! »

-« Il y a quelques mois, Harry m'a demandé de l'aider dans ses recherches. Il ne m'a pas exactement ce qu'il voulait faire mais je l'ai aidé parce que cela lui paraissait si important. Nous avons fait des recherches sur un sort appelé _dissendium spiritus_. »

-« Jusque là, je crois que nous te suivons. Qu'est-ce que ce sort peut avoir de si terrible ? »Demanda Lucius.

-« Ce sort sert à dissocier un âme de celui qui l'a lié par l'intermédiaire d'une tierce personne. Cette dernière doit s'introduire dans l'esprit du possesseur et effacer le lien qui unit les deux âmes. Mais il y a un risque de mort pour le tiers désunissant ! »

Albus regarda son presque petit-fils :

-« Mon petit, tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est trop risqué pour toi, tu sais que si Voldemort te perçoit, il te réduira à l'état de spectre. »

-« Oui je sais mais je dois le faire, je ne peux supporter la souffrance que je ressens en eux. »

-« Je sais que c'est dur petit elfe mais tu ne peux pas te sacrifier pour nous. »

-« Mais je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es comme mon père, je mourrais si tu meurs. »Souffla Harry.

Cette déclaration surprit le maître des potions, il était si rare que le jeune homme fasse part de ses sentiments.

-« Je sais petit elfe mais je crains pour ta vie, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. »

Albus attira l'attention de Harry :

-« Mon enfant, si tu nous disais comment effectuer ce sort parce que je suppose que tu dois faire autre chose ! »

-« La première partie est une transe spirituelle pendant laquelle je m'introduirais dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Lorsque j'y serai, je devrai trouvé vos deux connections et détruire le lien en dissociant vos âmes de celle de notre ennemi. Une fois cette étape réalisée, vos âmes seront libérées mais en liberté. Je devrai tout en sortant de son esprit ramener vos esprits dans vos corps avant de moi-même sortir de son esprit. C'est cette dernière étape qui sera dangereuse. Je ne le ferai que si vous me faites suffisamment confiance car cette libération demande la confiance entre le prisonnier et le libérateur. »Harry les regarda attendant une réponse.

-« Tu sais que je te fais entièrement confiance, j'ai juste peur pour toi. »Lui dit Séverus en le prenant dans ses bras sous le regard jaloux de l'aîné des Malefoy.

A suivre.

Gros bisous à tout le monde


	5. Origines cachées

**Mon ange.**

Bisous à tout le monde, suite à un problème technique du site, je n'ai pu répondre aux review pour le chapitre précédent c'est pourquoi je m'excuse. Je vous donnerai de mes nouvelles dans les prochaines réponses. Je remercie encore chacun d'entre vous pour les petits d'encouragement que vous m'avez laissé.

**Fin du chapitre 3 : la marque des ténèbres.**

-« La première partie est une transe spirituelle pendant laquelle je m'introduirais dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Lorsque j'y serai, je devrai trouvé vos deux connections et détruire le lien en dissociant vos âmes de celle de notre ennemi. Une fois cette étape réalisée, vos âmes seront libérées mais en liberté. Je devrai tout en sortant de son esprit ramener vos esprits dans vos corps avant de moi-même sortir de son esprit. C'est cette dernière étape qui sera dangereuse. Je ne le ferai que si vous me faites suffisamment confiance car cette libération demande la confiance entre le prisonnier et le libérateur. »Harry les regarda attendant une réponse.

-« Tu sais que je te fais entièrement confiance, j'ai juste peur pour toi. »Lui dit Séverus en le prenant dans ses bras sous le regard jaloux de l'aîné des Malefoy.

**Chapitre 4 : Origines cachées.**

-« Harry et moi allons vous laisser réfléchir. Lui et moi avons un entraînement de métamorphose ! Tu viens mon enfant ! »

-« Oui grand-père ! »

Ils sortirent tout deux de la chambre de Lucius alors que Severus resta.

-« Tu allais me révéler quelque chose d'important sur ton ascendance lorsque nous avons été interrompus. Que voulais-tu me dire ? »

-« Je ne suis pas entièrement humain, tout comme Harry, j'ai du sang de créature légendaire oubliée. »

-« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

-« Nous l'avons découvert lorsque Drago est né. Je me sentais étrange, lorsque le médicomage m'a examiné, mon sang a révélé ses secrets. J'ai un quart de sang de chiméride. »

-« Chiméride comme dans chimère ? »Demanda un maître des potions extrêmement étonné.

-« C'est plus compliqué que cela, je suis le seul de la famille à avoir hérité de ces gènes. Comme tu le sais certains êtres comme Harry n'ont qu'un seul compagnon. Mon espèce aussi comporte cette particularité. Narcissa n'était pas ma compagne sinon je serai mort avec elle. Le malaise que j'ai ressenti à sa naissance était dû au fait que ce n'était pas l'enfant de mon compagnon qui venait de naître, c'est un peu comme si je l'avais trahi. »

-« Jusque là, je te suis mais pourquoi me dis-tu cela maintenant ? Est-ce que Drago possède aussi ces gènes ? »

-« Non, il est à cent pour cent humain. Nous avons fait les tests. Le problème ne vient pas de là, mais dans la famille Malefoy, il y a une veille légende disant qu'un jour, l'enfant de la lumière réveillerait l'être chiméride longtemps endormi. Cette légende est accompagnée d'un pendentif que voici. »

Séverus l'observa avant crier de surprise.

-« Tu comprends où je veux en venir. Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire qu'Harry est en plus d'un elfe de sang royal, une fée de sang royal. Je le sais. Ce pendentif le représente lui. »

Séverus regarda à nouveau le pendentif et savait que Lucius avait raison. Le bijou représentait un elfe en argent aux traits fins ayant une ressemblance troublante avec Harry et du dos de la figurine étaient ouvertes deux magnifiques ailes de cristal identique à celles de son protégé.

-« Où as-tu eu ce pendentif, comment ta famille l'a-t-elle obtenue ? »

-« Cela remonte à plusieurs générations. Un roi elfe et une reine fée se sont unis espérant réunir leurs deux peuples en guerre. Ils y parvinrent en mettant au monde un prince mi fée, mi elfe. Les deux peuples décidèrent d'une trêve lorsqu'ils virent le prince et cette trêve se mua en paix. Celle-ci dura plusieurs siècles avant qu'une prophétie n'apporte la terrible nouvelle d'une guerre menée par un terrible mage noir. Celle-ci disait qu'un enfant naissant d'une union entre un sorcier et la descendante des deux royaumes, ramènerait la paix. Le jeune prince ne pourrait réussir sa tâche que si son compagnon le soutient. Ce compagnon aurait un sang spécial et puissant. L'enfant fut baptisé et reçut en cadeau ce pendentif renfermant la preuve de sa noblesse. Ce pendentif fut transmis à plusieurs générations de princes avant que la famille royale ne fût attaquée par un mage noir. Ils purent sauver le dernier descendant de la lignée royale et celui-ci fut adopté par une famille de moldu. Juste avant de mourir, les souverains confièrent le bijou à la famille Malefoy, dans le sang de laquelle ils avaient ressenti la particularité tant recherchée. Ils leur dirent leur secret et ma famille jura de transmettre ce bijou à leur descendant afin que ce dernier trouve son compagnon et l'aide dans sa tâche. Ce matin lorsque Harry m'a soigné, le pendentif s'est mis à briller. Je crois que la prophétie vient de se réaliser et je pense que Harry est mon compagnon d'âme. »

-« Si j'ai bien suivi tout ce que tu m'as dit, le pendentif que tu m'as montré reviendrait de droit à Harry, Lily ne serait pas une moldu mais une sang pur et tu serais celui qui devrait rendre heureux Harry ! »

-« Oui dans les grandes lignes en effet, il s'agit de ça. »Lui affirma Lucius.

Pendant ce temps, Albus et Harry se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement pour le cours de métamorphose. Le vieux directeur avait vu les capacités du jeune homme dans ce domaine. Harry parvenait déjà à faire des métamorphoses de haut niveau et bientôt l'élève dépasserait le maître. Cela faisait environ une bonne demi-heure que Harry peinait sur une transformation simple d'objet. En effet, notre jeune elfe était à des lieux delà et tentait de définir les sentiments qu'il ressentait. Depuis quelques jours, il sentait de drôles de sensations parcourir son corps et parfois des manques lorsque certaines personnes ne se trouvaient pas à proximité. Albus essaya de le faire parler.

-« Mon enfant si tu me disait ce qui te tracasse ! »

Harry rougit, son grand-père savait si bien lire en lui. Il était le seul avec Séverus à y parvenir.

-« Parle-moi, je suis sur que ça ira mieux lorsque tu te seras ouvert. »

Harry le regarda avec tendresse avant de se lever et de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à côté de celui de son confident.

-« Grand-père, est-ce que c'est normal de ressentir des sentiments pour une personne que j'ai détestée si fort il y a quelque mois. »

-« Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec notre cher Lucius ? »

Harry rougit à nouveau.

-« Oui, je ressens des ondes étranges lorsqu'il est prêt de moi. Mon cœur bât plus vite, mon esprit se sent bien et mon âme se sent complète. »

Albus lui sourit.

-« Harry, as-tu déjà été vraiment amoureux d'une personne ? »

Harry lui fit signe non de la tête.

-« Peut-être que tu tombes amoureux de Lucius. De plus, nous t'avons déjà expliqué que les elfes n'aiment qu'une seule fois dans leur vie. Peut-être as-tu trouvé ton compagnon d'âme. »

-« Mais alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

-« Mon enfant, tu sais, la meilleure chose à faire c'est d'aller lui parler ! »

-« Je ne peux pas faire ça, s'il ne ressentait pas la même chose alors nous serions perdus tous deux ! »

-« Harry, de ce que j'ai pu voir, les sentiments que tu éprouves pour Lucius sont réciproques. Je ne te forcerai en rien et tu le sais mais l'incertitude te fera plus de mal que le fait d'être fixé sur l'amour que tu ressens. »

-« Mais notre différence d'âge ! »

-« Dans le monde sorcier, la différence d'âge importe peu tout comme le sexe des partenaires. Je crains juste une chose, c'est la jalousie que va susciter votre relation. »Lui dit philosophiquement Albus.

-« Que veux-tu dire ? »

-« Harry, tu es un jeune homme magnifique mais tu sembles le seul à ne pas le voir. J'ai déjà assisté dans les couloirs de Poudlard à des combats, le but étant de savoir lequel des deux protagonistes parviendrait à te séduire. Les filles salivent sur ton passage tandis que les garçons t'admirent sans pudeur. Tous désirent faire de toi leur compagnon. »

-« Mais je n'ai rien de spécial… »Il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Séverus.

-« Oh que si tu es spécial, tu possèdes toutes les qualités rêvées. Tu es gentil, sensible, courageux, honnête, attentionné, généreux, compréhensif et j'en passe encore beaucoup d'autres. De plus pour ne rien gâché, tu possèdes une plastique de rêve que ce soit dans ta forme d'elfe ou d'humain. »Lui affirma le maître des potions.

-« Mais, je… »

-« Non, Harry, tu es celui que chacun rêverait de protéger. Moi aussi, il fut un temps où j'aurais aimé être cette personne et puis un autre lien s'est formé entre nous, je t'aime non plus comme un amant potentiel mais comme le fils que je n'aurais jamais ! »

Harry fut ému par ces paroles. Il se leva et se précipita dans les bras de son « père ».

-« Tu es tellement naïf parfois, n'as-tu jamais vu les lueurs de luxure dans les yeux des personnes que tu croisent ? »

Harry regarda vers le sol gêné.

-« Je n'y ai jamais prêté attention. »Chuchota-t-il.

-« Séverus a raison, tous t'admirent, certains se battent pour attirer ton attention et toi, tu ne sembles rien voir. Tu ne dois pas laisser passer la chance de trouver ton âme sœur. »

-« Je suis d'accord avec ton grand-père, va parler à Lucius et explique lui qui tu es au fond de toi et ce que tu ressens pour lui. Je crois que lui aussi à des choses à te dire. »

Harry les serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de remonter dans la chambre de Lucius. Il frappa à la porte et entra lorsque la voix de Lucius retentit.

-« Harry, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »Lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

-« Je…j'aimerais vous parler ! »

-« Viens, entre et assiez-toi ! »

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit, le seul endroit où il pouvait s'asseoir.

-« Je ne sais pas par où commencer ! »Dit Harry en rougissant.

-« Commence par le début ! »Dit Lucius en lui prenant la main.

Ce geste les surprit tous deux, une douce chaleur les enveloppa. Harry reprit la parole essayant de ne pas bafouiller mais la présence de l'homme lui faisait de drôles de sensations. Il lui semblait que tous ses sens s'éveillaient.

-« Depuis que …que vous êtes re…revenus ici, je … j'éprouve de drôles de sensations, je … je crois que je suis attiré par vous ! »Lui dit-il en baissant la tête.

Lucius fut ému par tant de fragilité et ne put résister. Il releva le menton de son vis-à-vis et approcha ses lèvres de celles si tentantes du jeune elfe. Il y déposa un chaste baiser avant de s'en écarter à nouveau.

-« Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer mais je n'ai pu m'en empêcher. »

Harry était troublé par le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti lors de cet effleurement et décida qu'il en voulait plus. Il voulait que Lucius soit le premier et le seul à l'embrasser. Il le fit donc taire d'un doigt posé délicatement sur les lèvres du plus âgés avant de fermer les yeux et d'initier un nouveau baiser. Lucius ressentit l'envie d'Harry et lui caressa les lèvres de sa langue tentant de s'insinuer dans la bouche chaude du jeune homme. Harry finit par lui laisser libre accès à ce qu'il demandait. Leurs langues dansèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'air ne manque. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent les yeux brillants de désir.

A suivre


	6. Apprivoiser l'inconnu

**Mon ange.**

**Avec beuacoup de retard, je tiens à m'excuser et remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot. Cependant ceux qui m'ont laissé leur adresse hotmail ou autre ily a eu des problèmes, je ne suis pas parvenue à envoyer le message.**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture!**

**Fin du chapitre 4 : Origines cachées.**

Harry était troublé par le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti lors de cet effleurement et décida qu'il en voulait plus. Il voulait que Lucius soit le premier et le seul à l'embrasser. Il le fit donc taire d'un doigt posé délicatement sur les lèvres du plus âgés avant de fermer les yeux et d'initier un nouveau baiser. Lucius ressentit l'envie d'Harry et lui caressa les lèvres de sa langue tentant de s'insinuer dans la bouche chaude du jeune homme. Harry finit par lui laisser libre accès à ce qu'il demandait. Leurs langues dansèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'air ne manque. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent les yeux brillants de désir.

A suivre

**Chapitre 5 : Apprivoiser l'inconnu.**

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti cela même lorsqu'il avait embrassé Cho. Tout son être était en émoi. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se serra dans les bras de Lucius qui l'accueillit immédiatement.

-« Harry, j'ai des choses à te dire ! »

Harry releva la tête et le regarda de ses yeux vers brillants.

-« Pourrais-tu reprendre ta forme originelle ? »

Harry acquiesça, jeta un puissant sort de silence et de verrouillage et se transforma en elfe.

Lucius de son côté, avait du mal à empêcher son corps de se transformer. L'appel de son compagnon était si fort et il l'attendait depuis si longtemps mais il devait d'abord s'expliquer avec son ange afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Il était si innocent et si naïf des choses de la vie. Il pouvait sentir cette innocence. Il sera le seul qui possèdera à jamais le corps, le cœur, l'esprit et l'âme de Harry tout comme Harry sera le seul à posséder son cœur.

-« Je sais tes origines, toutes tes origines ! »

Harry le regarda, surpris.

-« Je sais que tu es un elfe mais je sais aussi que tu as du sang de fée dans les veines ! »

-« Mais comment ? »Demanda Harry de sa douce voix.

Lucius lui sourit, caressa sa joue et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il lui raconta ensuite la même histoire qu'à Séverus et finit par détacher le pendentif et l'accrocha au cou de futur compagnon.

-« Tu connais toute l'histoire maintenant. Ce pendentif que j'ai mis autour de ton cou t'appartient. Il fait partie de ta famille. Harry comme tu as pu le comprendre, j'ai moi aussi une forme originelle, je ne l'ai jamais prise mais je ressens le besoin de me transformer maintenant que tu es près de moi. J'ai longtemps cherché mon compagnon et j'avais perdu l'espoir de le trouver un jour mais tu es là et j'ai besoin de toi. »

Harry lui sourit tendrement, lui aussi ressentait le même besoin que l'homme et son cœur lui disait que cet homme était son compagnon. Harry lui prit la main et l'aida à se lever. Lucius se leva avec difficulté et se concentra pour prendre forme. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent pour atteindre le creux de ses reins, ses yeux se foncèrent et son visage garda ses traits masculins. Il savait qu'il serait le dominant dans leur relation. Il grandit de quelques centimètres. Deux ailes d'un bleu nuit profond apparurent en même temps qu'un croissant de lune à la base de son cou.

Harry ne pouvait rester impassible devant lui, il se sentait attiré par lui, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, être dans ses bras et ne jamais en sortir. Il ne put se retenir d'avantage et se jeta dans ses bras.

Lucius l'accueillit avec joie, ses deux ailes entourant son compagnon pour le protéger. Harry était plus petit que lui.

Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre un moment.

Dans le salon en bas, Albus et Séverus attendaient avec impatience le jeune homme.

-« J'espère que ce se passera bien ! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils s'aiment tous les deux. »

-« Je sais cela Albus mais je refuse de vois Harry souffrir. Cet enfant mérite le monde et bien plus encore ! »Dit Séverus avec conviction.

Albus le regarda avec le sourire :

-« Il me semble que tu t'es attaché fortement à Harry ! Je suis sur que Lily et James t'en sont reconnaissant. »

-« C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas rapproché aussi près de qui que ce soit depuis bien longtemps. Même Drago qui est mon filleul n'a pas eu cette chance. Harry est différent, il donne son amour et n'attend rien en retour. »

-« Je suis content que tu sois là pour lui. »Lui dit Albus.

-« Et moi je suis content d'avoir dépassé ma haine pour son père parce que dans le cas contraire, je serais passé à côté d'une personne formidable. »

-« C'est un fait certain. Néanmoins comment réagira ton filleul lorsqu'il apprendra cela ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il va tout faire pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

-« Je l'ignore Albus mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'il a gagné en maturité. »

-« En parlant de tout autre chose Séverus, vas-tu accepter qu'il te débarrasse de ta marque ? »

-« J'aimerais bien accepter mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. »

Albus soupira, lui aussi savait que ce rituel était très dangereux mais le fait que Voldemort garde un certain pourvoir sur ses deux protégés via leurs marques, est bien plus dangereux encore. S'il venait à trouver un moyen pour les tuer via la marque, il n'hésiterait pas à le faire et alors Séverus et Lucius mourraient dans d'atroces souffrances, il en était sûr.

-« Je pense que vous devriez laisser Harry tenter sa chance sur vous. Tu sais qu'il ne supportera pas s'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit à toi ou à son compagnon. »

-« Oui tu as raison ! D'autant plus je lui fais entièrement confiance, je sais qu'il y arrivera. »

-« Bien puisque tu as pris ta décision, nous devrions aller voir où ils en sont tous les deux. »

Ils quittèrent le salon et montèrent à l'étage. Ils frappèrent à la porte et Lucius leur répondit d'entrer. Les deux compagnons avaient gardé leur vraie apparence sachant très bien qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en eux.

-« Grand-père, Séverus ! »

-« Mon enfant, on s'est permis de vous déranger parce qu'il semblerait que Séverus ait pris sa décision quand à la marque ! »

Harry regarda dans les yeux celui qu'il considérait comme son père. Albus et lui avait remarqué que le jeune et Lucius se tenaient les mains et ils comprirent qu'ils avaient eu raison de pousser Harry à avouer ses sentiments.

-« Est-ce que tu vas me laisser tenter ma chance ? »Lui demanda timidement Harry.

-« Oui, je veux te donner ta chance parce que moi aussi je veux vivre sans être un esclave pour une fois dans ma vie. »

Harry lui sourit et se tourna vers sa moitié.

-« Et toi, me laisseras-tu essayer de vous libérer ? »

Lucius s'approcha de son nouvel amour et le serra dans ses bras. Harry rougit comme une collégienne. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Je ferai tout ce qu'il y a à faire si cela veut dire pouvoir t'aimer durant toute notre vie. »

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face et Lucius en profita pour l'embrasser chastement.

-« J'accepte à condition que nous prenions toutes les précautions pour qu'il nous revienne en un seul morceau lorsque tout sera terminé. »

-« Bien puisque ceci est mis au point, nous allons vous laisser tous les deux ! »Dit Albus quittant la pièce et emmenant son maître des potions avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la chambre, les deux _amoureux _durent mettre des mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« Harry, avant que je ne te laisse partir, dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire de nous ? »Lui demanda Lucius légèrement anxieux.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit. Lucius lui caressa doucement la joue.

-« Je ne veux pas me cacher mais en même temps, si nous montrons au grand jour ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, tu risques d'être plus en danger que tu ne l'es déjà. »

Harry s'était tu et s'était serré dans les bras forts et réconfortants de son vis-à-vis. Lucius sentit alors de perles humides glisser sur sa poitrine et comprit que son ange pleurait.

-« Mon ange, pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

-« Je ne veux pas te perdre par ma faute, je veux juste être avec toi ! »Ses larmes redoublant.

Lucius le serra d'avantage contre lui.

-« Mon ange, je te propose ceci, si ici à Square Grimauld nous restions nous même et qu'une fois que l'école reprendra nous ferons seulement attention. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry lui sourit tendrement et prit l'initiative d'un tendre baiser lorsque l'on frappa à la porte.

Ils se séparèrent et Lucius alla ouvrir la porte après que chacun des deux ait repris leur forme humaine.

-« Bonjour mon fils, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

-« Bonjour Harry, Père, je vais très bien, c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question. »

-« Je vais beaucoup mieux grâce aux bons soins de notre infirmière. »

-« Je suis heureux de l'entendre, mais je suis sur que Pompom n'est pas la seule à remercier. Je suis sur que sans Harry, tu ne serais plus là pour me parler. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

-« Non Drago, c'est Harry qui m'a sauvé. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, j'ai des choses à dire. »

Harry lui sourit et prit la parole tout en se dirigeant vers la porte :

-« Je vais vous laisser vous expliquer. »

Lucius décida de l'embrasser doucement avant de le laisser s'échapper.

-« Tu ne croyais pas partir sans me dire au revoir. »

Harry lui sourit et quitta la pièce laissant un Drago complètement estomaqué.

-« Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire ! »Lui dit Drago.

-« Je pense aussi, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas choqué ? »

-« Non, c'est juste que Harry me plaisait bien mais je sais aussi que je n'aurais jamais pu lui apporter quoi que ce soit. C'est la première fois que je vois Harry aussi proche ou plutôt aussi intime avec qui que ce soit. »Lui dit avec conviction Drago.

-« Et cela ne te fait rien ? »

-« Pas vraiment, j'ai toujours su que tu n'aimais pas ma mère. J'avais aussi remarqué comment tu regardais certains hommes. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Il le mérite et je l'ai enfin compris. »

-« Merci mon fils mais il y a des faits que tu ignores encore. »

A suivre.


	7. Le rituel de la liberté

**Mon ange.**

Petite surprise pour toi ma petite louve à toi de la trouver mais il y en aura d'autres dans les chapitres suivants, tu verras.

**Fin chapitre 5 : Apprivoiser l'inconnu.**

-« Non, c'est juste que Harry me plaisait bien mais je sais aussi que je n'aurais jamais pu lui apporter quoi que ce soit. C'est la première fois que je vois Harry aussi proche ou plutôt aussi intime avec qui que ce soit. »Lui dit avec conviction Drago.

-« Et cela ne te fait rien ? »

-« Pas vraiment, j'ai toujours su que tu n'aimais pas ma mère. J'avais aussi remarqué comment tu regardais certains hommes. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Il le mérite et je l'ai enfin compris. »

-« Merci mon fils mais il y a des faits que tu ignores encore. »

A suivre.

**Chapitre 6 : Le rituel de la liberté .**

Drago quitta la chambre de son père et alla rejoindre Harry. Il voulait lui dire qu'il n'avait rien contre la relation entre son père et lui.

Il frappa à la porte et entra.

-« Harry, je voulais juste te dire que tu pouvais aimer mon père comme bon te semblera et que je ne vous mettrai pas de bâtons dans les roues. »

-« Meric Drago ! Je ne veux pas te chasser d'ici mais j'ai un rituel à préparer. »

-« Je te laisse alors mais fais attention à toi. »

-« Merci Drago ! »

Drago quitta la pièce et laissa Harry. Ce dernier se mit en position de méditation et essaya d'entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Il voulait tester son occlumentie avant d'effectuer le rituel.

Harry passa plus d'une heure à établir la connexion avec l'esprit de Voldemort. Le seigneur des ténèbres semblait être particulièrement heureux. Harry savait pourquoi, il avait trouvé le moyen de faire du mal à son amour et son « père ». Non il ne le laisserait pas faire, non personne d'autres ne mourrait par sa faute, c'était impossible.

Voldemort était tellement heureux qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'intrusion de Harry.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea dans la salle d'entraînement afin de la préparer pour le rituel. Il installa trois tapis les uns près des autres. Il prépara un mélange d'encens, de réfélia (plante aidant à la concentration) et de bézoar.

Il plaça plusieurs bougies en formant un cercle autour des trois couches improvisées. Un phoenix blanc aux yeux de jade et un serpent noir bordé d'anneaux argentés possédant des yeux émeraude apparurent se dirigeant vers le jeune homme.

Harry sourit doucement aux deux nouveaux arrivants.

-« Harry, tu sais que tu ne peux faire cela seul. Tu as besoin de nous pour revenir sain et sauf de ce périple. »Lui chanta doucement Miania.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux et lui flatta doucement le plumage.

-« Que ferais-je sans vous ? »

-« On se le demande ! »Lui siffla dédaigneusement le serpent.

Il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, ce serpent adorait Harry, il le vénérait même mais il détestait par-dessus tout lorsque Harry les mettait à l'écart pour les protéger. Il était là avec ses deux compagnons pour le protéger lui, l'elfe guérisseur et non l'inverse. Tout trois mourraient pour lui si cela était nécessaire. C'est vrai qu'il parlait d'un trio protecteur. Un être manquait donc à l'appel mais pas pour longtemps puisqu'une louve au pelage blanc et aux yeux verts vint rejoindre les autres.

-« Luna, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il comptait faire sans nous. »

-« Non, dis-moi ! »

-« Harry voulait sauver son compagnon et son père des griffes de l'autre psychopathe. »

-« Harry, pourquoi nous mets-tu toujours à l'écart du danger, tu sais que nous sommes là pour te protéger toi. Si tu as trouvé ton compagnon, tu dois savoir pourquoi tu es si important pour nous ! »

Harry baissa la tête, il savait qu'ils les avaient déçus tous les trois mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour leur vie. Miania se posa sur son épaule et le réconforta du mieux qu'elle put.

-« Harry tu dois comprendre que l'on s'inquiète pour toi, il en est ainsi et cela ne peut changer. »Lui siffla doucement Nao, de sa langue fourchue.

-« Je suis désolé mes amis de vous décevoir encore ! »

-« Arrête de dire cela, tu ne nous déçois pas et tu le sais. »Dis Nao en s'enroulant autour de son cou.

-« Harry, il faut aller chercher les autres, le rituel doit être pratiqué aujourd'hui sinon il sera trop tard. Tu l'as lu dans l'esprit de Voldemort ! »Lui rappela Louna.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son grand-père. Il frappa et entra :

-« Il faut y aller, l'heure tourne et Voldemort prévoit leur mort ! »

-« Oui, je vais chercher Séverus, je te laisse prévenir Lucius. »

Harry quitta la chambre pour se diriger vers qui se trouvait à gauche et frappa à la porte.

-« Oui, entrez ! »Dit Lucius.

Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Harry entrer.

-« Mon ange, c'est toi ! »

Il se leva et accueilli son amour. Il l'enveloppa dans une tendre étreinte et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

-« Tu as l'ai préoccupé mon ange ! »

-« J'ai visité discrètement l'esprit de Voldemort et je sais qu'il est très heureux pour le moment. Je crains qu'il ait trouvé un moyen pour vous faire du mal à toi et à Séverus. Je dois pratiquer le rituel aujourd'hui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

-« Et tu as peur d'échouer ? C'est bien cela qui te rend aussi tendu ? »

-« Oui, je ne me le pardonnerais pas si quoi que ce soit vous arrivait. »

-« Viens là ! Nous avons confiance en toi et je suis sur que tu vas y arriver. Rejoignons les autres et finissons en au plus vite. »

Harry hocha de la tête et embrassa Lucius. Ils descendirent et rejoignirent le maître des potions et le vieux directeur.

-« Mes enfants, ce jour scelle celui de votre liberté retrouvée. »

-« Merci Albus, Harry nous sommes prêts, nous attendons tes instructions. »

Ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué les trois êtres magiques.

-« Grand-père, peux-tu maintenir un bouclier, un sort de fermeture et un sort de silence ensemble sur cette pièce ? »

-« Bien sur ! »Dit Albus en joignant le geste à la parole.

-« Quant à vous deux, allongez vous sur les couches aux deux extrémités, moi je me trouverai au milieu. Vous serez relié à moi grâce à Miania et Louna… »

-« Harry qui sont Miania et Louna ? »

-« J'ai oublié de vous présenter trois de mes amis et protecteurs ! Le phoenix s'appelle Miania et servira de connexion entre mon esprit et celui de Lucius tandis que ma louve Louna me maintiendra en réseau avec Séverus. Le serpent s'appelle Nao. »

Il leur demanda de prendre place en leur précisant :

-« Vous n'avez rien à faire si ce n'est vous détendre et me laisser faire ce qui est prévu mais en aucun cas vous ne devez intervenir entre moi et Voldemort. Lorsque le premier sera libéré, il faut impérativement qu'il reste en transe. Il en va de la vie des deux autres. »

-« Bien Harry, plonge nous en transe ! »

D'un mouvement de baguette, il les endormit et les laissa se concentrer sur leurs songes. Il alluma les bougies et s'allongea près d'eux.

Il prit une de leur main et se plongea dans son propre esprit. Il chercha la connexion avec ses proches. Il entendit les voix de Louna et Miania l'appeler.

-« Harry, tu nous as trouvé, continue. »

Il entendit ensuite Nao lui parler.

-« Harry, le temps presse, je sens le mal approcher. Tu dois t'arrimer à l'esprit de ton ennemi ! »

Harry l'écouta et s'insinua doucement dans la pensée ténébreuse de son cauchemar vivant. Il trouva les deux fils de connexion à suivre. L'un était vert, c'était celui de Lucius et l'autre argent pour celui de son « père ». Il suivait l'argent d'abord voyant que ce dernier se rapprochait dangereusement de la source malfaisante du lord noir.

Il vit une étincelle brûler doucement le fil de vie, il lui fallut toute sa magie pour stopper la lente progression de la mort. Il relia l'argent à sa propre source de vie et ressentit une forte douleur.

Il comprit que le Lord venait de remarquer son échec et Harry savait au plus profond de lui qu'il devrait les ramener ensemble parce que Voldemort ne permettrait pas une seconde intrusion.

La vie de Séverus était relié à son esprit et était en sécurité pour l'instant mais il doutait pouvoir supporter la présence de deux lignes de vie en lui. Il devait essayer.

-« Nao, je dois les ramener ensemble, il ne me laissera pas revenir pour sauver Lucius ! »

-« Harry, c'est trop dangereux. »

-« Je dois le faire, c'est mon compagnon, je l'aime ! »

-« Je comprends mais sois prudent ! »

Harry se reconcentra et suivit le fil vert. Il était mêlé à d'autres fils de couleur, d'autres fils de vie. Il devait impérativement le dégager s'il ne voulait blesser ou détruire les autres vies.

Il poussa sa magie dans le nœud, la forçant à démettre l'enchevêtrement de fils. Au bout d'une dépense de magie assez conséquente, le fil vert de Lucius atterrit dans sa main virtuelle et il en profita pour le connecter à sa pensée.

Voyant qu'il supportait les deux présences, il pensait le plus dur passé. Mais son ennemi le piégea avant qu'il ne puisse retourner.

-« C'était donc toi ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour rien ! »

Harry savait qu'il avait peu de chances de s'en sortir, il lui restait une chance et il la saisit. Il propulsa les deux connexions hors de l'esprit de Voldemort les rendant à leur propriétaire respectif. Il ne put malheureusement pas sortir à temps.

-« Tu as sauvé les deux traîtres mais ce n'est pas grave tu vas mourir, je n'aurai pas tout perdu en fin de compte. »

Tom envahit à son tour l'esprit affaiblit de Harry.

A suivre

Je sais je suis sadique.


	8. Un petit voyage aux fonds des ténèbres

**Mon ange.**

Voilà la suite tant attendue par certain. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

**Fin chapitre 6 : Le rituel de la liberté .**

Harry se reconcentra et suivit le fil vert. Il était mêlé à d'autres fils de couleur, d'autres fils de vie. Il devait impérativement le dégager s'il ne voulait blesser ou détruire les autres vies.

Il poussa sa magie dans le nœud, la forçant à démettre l'enchevêtrement de fils. Au bout d'une dépense de magie assez conséquente, le fil vert de Lucius atterrit dans sa main virtuelle et il en profita pour le connecter à sa pensée.

Voyant qu'il supportait les deux présences, il pensait le plus dur passé. Mais son ennemi le piégea avant qu'il ne puisse retourner.

-« C'était donc toi ! Tu as risqué ta vie pour rien ! »

Harry savait qu'il avait peu de chances de s'en sortir, il lui restait une chance et il la saisit. Il propulsa les deux connexions hors de l'esprit de Voldemort les rendant à leur propriétaire respectif. Il ne put malheureusement pas sortir à temps.

-« Tu as sauvé les deux traîtres mais ce n'est pas grave tu vas mourir, je n'aurai pas tout perdu en fin de compte. »

Tom envahit à son tour l'esprit affaiblit de Harry.

A suivre

**Chapitre 7 : Un petit voyage aux fonds des ténèbres.**

Il savait comment lui faire du mal. Il força les dernières barrières plongeant dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il évita par chance une partie de sa mémoire et de ses souvenirs, celle qui contenait les secrets de l'Ordre, son compagnon et sa descendance. Harry avait rassemblé ses dernières forces pour les faire disparaître de sa vue.

Dans la salle d'entraînement de Square Grimauld, deux corps s'arquèrent lorsque leurs âmes reprirent place dans leur corps. Ils ne reprirent pas connaissance et Harry resta parfaitement immobile.

Albus sut qu'il y avait un problème et l'inquiétude se lut sur son visage.

Louna et Miania sortirent de l'esprit des deux hommes et elles furent prises de panique.

-« Louna que se passe-t-il ? »Demanda Albus.

Miania lui répondit par télépathie :

-« Harry a réussi à les sauver mais comme la vie de Séverus était menacée, il a dû se faire remarquer par Tom, il a dû effectuer le rituel de Lucius immédiatement après.

Il a réussi à les ramener tous les deux mais lui est resté captif dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Nao est avec lui mais il ne pourra pas faire grand-chose. »

Les deux adultes finirent par se réveiller tout à fait conscient de ce qui s'est passé juste avant.

-« Louna, je pense qu'à nous six, on peut le ramener mais il faut faire vite, ses forces s'amenuisent. »Dit Miania.

La louve la regarda et hocha de la tête. Elle laissa Miania expliquer à Albus ce qu'ils allaient faire pour sauver Harry.

-« Nous aurons une seule et unique chance ! Vous comprenez ce que cela implique ; si nous ne le ramenons pas, son corps mourra et laissera une âme errante. Nous perdrons notre Harry si cela devait arriver. »

Les trois adultes étaient inquiets mais seul la vie de Harry leur importait.

-« Nous vous écoutons ! »

-« Bien, la seule manière est de le rejoindre et de le ramener. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons y aller de manière directe. Cela ne servirait à rien puisque voldemort nous verrait et nous tuerait. Il existe en outre un sort de lien entre deux âmes qui permettrait à l'un d'entre nous de le rejoindre et ce avec l'aide des deux autres. Il faut faire vite. Je pense que celui de vous trois qui possède le lien le plus sensible avec Harry, c'est vous Lucius puisque vous êtes son compagnon, de plus ce lien est naturel chez vous. Ceci étant dit, Albus et Séverus, vous jouerez vous aussi un rôle important. C'est vous qui maintiendrez le lien entre eux deux et c'est votre force magique qui les protégera. Avez-vous bien compris les enjeux ? »

-« Oui, nous sommes prêts ! »Répondit Albus après avoir eu l'affirmation des deux autres.

-« Bien, Lucius, prenez le dans vos bras ! Vous devrez impérativement vous focaliser sur lui et sur rien d'autre. Si vous perdez le contact, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire pour l'aider. Nous deux par l'intermédiaire de Nao, servirons à catalyser la puissance du lien pour le faire passer de vous à Harry. Nous dirons le sort et vous Lucius devrez trouver votre chemin dans l'esprit de votre ancien maître. Lorsque vous l'aurez fait et que vous aurez trouvé notre Harry, vous devrez le convaincre de vous suivre. Vous devez savoir que le Lord fera tout pour faire croire à une illusion ou un piège. Ce sera à vous de trouver les bons arguments des choses que seul Harry et vous puissiez connaître. »

-« J'ai compris mon rôle ! » Lui dit Lucius le ton décidé. Il se pencha ensuite sur Harry et l'embrassa. « Je t'aime mon ange, je vais venir te chercher attends-moi ! »

A des lieux de là, Voldemort obligeait Harry à regarder des gens se faire torturer et il avait mal. Il souffrait autant que les victimes elles-mêmes. Mais lorsque le Lord montra des images d'enfants violés et torturés s'en fut trop pour Harry dont l'esprit devint catatonique. Il ne répondait plus à rien, il n'entendait pas le rire dément de son ennemi. Il ne voyait plus que les corps morts et mutilés, tout tournait autours de lui comme un kaléidoscope. C'était insupportable.

Séverus et Albus s'assirent près de cet enfant qu'ils chérissaient tant tous les deux. Chacun prit une des ses mains et la serra fort dans la sienne. Tous savaient l'enjeu et aucun n'était près à supporter les conséquences d'un éventuel échec.

Le phoenix et la louve prononcèrent le sort et une bulle bleutée les entoura tous les six. Lucius se sentit projeté dans un endroit sombre et effrayant empli d'images de tortures. Il avait devant lui un dédale de couloir sombre et il devait choisir un des chemins ais il ne savait pas lequel lorsqu'une petite voix lui répondit :

-« Cherche Harry par ton cœur et ton lien ! »

Il jugea l'idée excellente et la suivit. Il se concentra sur l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune elfe et l'un des sentiers s'illumina doucement. Il ne perdit pas de temps et fit confiance à son instinct. Il parcoura un bon nombre de couloir pendant un temps qui lu parut une éternité. Il savait que plus le temps s'écoulait mais il avait de chance de ramener Harry, il devait faire vite. Au bout du couloir qu'il suivait, il arriva dans une pièce très sombre et un jeune homme se tenait recroquevillé au sol. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête et des larmes coulaient le long des joues pâles. Il reconnut ensuite, c'était son amour et il ne semblait pas aller bien. Il courut pour s'en approcher mais une barrière invisible le tenait écarté. Voldemort apparut et rit :

-« Je ne pensais pas te voir revenir te jeter dans la gueule du loup pour ce petit morveux ! Comment peux-tu préférer ce petit imbécile à la grandeur et au pouvoir ? »

-« Parce que le pouvoir de l'amour est bien plus puissant que celui destructeur de la haine ! »

-« Vois où ton soi-disant amour va te mener. Tu vas assister impuissant à sa mort et ensuite je te tuerais de mes mains pour ta trahison. »

-« Je n'en serais pas si sur à votre place. »Siffla un serpent sorti de nulle part.

-« Tiens donc, que fais-tu là ? »

-« Je suis là pour le protéger et tu ne toucheras à aucun de ces deux humains ! »

-« Et c'est toi qui me menace, un serpent ! »Voldemort éclata de rire.

C'est là qu'il commit son erreur puisque ce moment d'inattention permit au serpent de le mordre à la jambe et de détourner son attention de Harry. Lucius en profita pour traverser le mur affaibli et rejoindre son ange.

-« Mon amour, c'est moi, je t'en prie écoute moi ! »

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Harry semblait figé.

-« Mon amour, je suis venu te chercher, je t'en prie écoute ma voix et suis-moi ! »Mais Harry ne répondait toujours pas.

Lucius perdait espoir peut-être était-il déjà trop tard. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça laissant s'échapper quelques larmes. Il ne remarqua pas les légers battements de paupières de son amour au contact des larmes qui tombait sur son visage. Un faible chuchotement parvint aux oreilles de Lucius :

-« Tu … tu pleures ? »

-« Oh mon amour ! Regarde-moi, mon ange ! »

Harry ouvrit ses orbes si merveilleux et les encra dans les perles grises.

-« C'est ça mon amour regarde-moi ! »

-« Lucius, j'ai mal, tellement mal ! »

-« je sais mon cœur mais tu dois être fort, il faut que tu reviennes avec moi, il faut que tu sois plus fort que lui. »

-« Mais il leur fait tellement de mal et c'est à cause de moi ! »

Lucius le secoua et le serra contre lui :

-« Je t'interdis de dire ça, je t'interdis même d'y penser ! Tu m'entends, tu es un ange et un rayon de soleil dans nos vies. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi. »

-« Mais si tu mourais par ma faute… »

Il fut coupé par Lucius :

-« Tu ne pourras jamais être la cause de ma mort sauf si tu le laisses seul, je mourrais de chagrin et ce sera ta faute, là tu pourras t'en vouloir de causer ma mort ! »

-« Pardon Lucius, pardonne-moi, je ne veux pas te quitter, je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! »

Ils furent coupés par Voldemort :

-« Comme c'est mignon, un demi-sang et un sang pure ! Laissez-moi rire ! »

-« Et alors, il vaut cent fois plus que toi et je te signale que tu as beau être un descendant de Serpentard, tu restes toujours un demi-sang toi aussi ! »

Tous les deux sentirent la colère de Voldemort s'accroître. Il envoya un sort de mort sur le serpent qui l'évita de peu. Harry vit rouge. Personne ne pouvait faire du mal à son ami. Nao avait été son premier familier.

-« Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal ! »

-« Harry écoute moi mon amour, il ne peut le toucher, souviens-toi, nous ne sommes pas réellement là, il ne peut lui faire du mal et à moi non plus ! »

-« Mais regarde, il lui fait du mal, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. »

-« Harry nous devons y aller, je t'en prie mon cœur, ait foi en moi. Il ne peut lui faire du mal mais à toi oui, nous devons y aller. »

-« Mais… »

-« Non écoute-moi, n'écoute que moi et laisse-moi te ramener auprès de nous, ton grand-père et Séverus nous attendent mon cœur. Tu ne peux pas les laisser. »

Harry réfléchit et se souvint que Voldemort lui avait déjà fait croire à de fausses choses. Il en avait perdu son parrain et il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Il voulait vivre auprès de son grand-père et de son père mais aussi de son amour. Il regarda Lucius dans les yeux et y lut l'amour. Il comprit et se laissa emmener par son amour.

-« Nao, c'est à toi, ramène-nous ! »

Voldemort voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire envoya un doloris sur Harry qui le reçut de plein fouet s'effondrant dans les bras de Lucius.

Ils disparurent de l'esprit maniaque de Voldemort.

A Square Grimauld, trois adultes sortirent de leur transe pour découvrir un jeune homme sanguinolent et tremblant de douleur.

Lucius le serra contre lui :

-« Mon ange, ça va aller, je sais que tu peux surmonter ça, je le sais de ton mon cœur. »

Un phénomène étrange se produisit, un lumière dorée les entoura tous les deux et sembla guérir le jeune elfe.

A suivre


	9. L'union sacrée

**Mon ange.**

**Voilà la suite tant attendue.**

**PS: je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une bêta, si ce poste intéresse quelqu'un faites le moi savoir.**

**Fin chapitre 7 : Un petit voyage au fonds des ténèbres.**

A Square Grimauld, trois adultes sortirent de leur transe pour découvrir un jeune homme sanguinolent et tremblant de douleur.

Lucius le serra contre lui :

-« Mon ange, ça va aller, je sais que tu peux surmonter ça, je le sais de ton mon cœur. »

Un phénomène étrange se produisit, une lumière dorée les entoura tous les deux et sembla guérir le jeune elfe.

A suivre

**Chapitre 8 : Union sacrée ! **

Harry était toujours endormi dans les bras de Lucius mais ses plaies s'étaient refermées. Le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, ne lui permettait plus de maintenir le sortilège de camouflage de sa véritable forme. Il reprit donc sa condition mi elfique, mi fée. Les trois hommes étaient en admiration devant une telle merveille. Sa peau si pâle ressemblait à de la porcelaine.

Voyant le regard insistant des deux autres hommes, Lucius sentit un sentiment nouveau émaner de lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant pour sa femme.

Il était jaloux, Harry était à lui et à personne d'autre.

Harry se réveilla dans des bras puissants et pour une des rares fois de sa vie en sécurité. Il sentait la jalousie émaner de son compagnon. Il lui murmura doucement :

-« Je t'en prie, emmène moi dans ma chambre. »

-« Oui mon amour, rendors-toi ! »

Ces paroles avaient légèrement calmé l'être chimérique au fonds de Lucius. Il monta l'escalier son précieux fardeau serré dans ses bras puissants. Il entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il déposa Harry sur le lit et le déshabilla délicatement. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. Il déboutonna la chemise de son ange et ne put s'empêcher d'en caresser la peau satinée. Harry se réveilla et lui sourit. Levant faiblement se main vers le visage de celui que son cœur avait choisi.

-« Lucius, j'aime tes mains sur mon corps. Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas seul, reste avec moi cette nuit. J'ai tellement envie de me réveiller dans tes bras demain matin. »

Lucius lui sourit, il ne pouvait rien refuser à ce jeune homme.

-« Bien sur mon ange ! »

Il ouvrit les couvertures et y allongea Harry. Il se transforma à son tour en sa véritable forme et se glissa entre les draps frais où l'attendait Harry. Il se colla contre le dos de son amour et lui caressa le torse. Harry lui s'endormait déjà sous l'action de la chaleur de leur deux corps.

Dans la salle du rituel, Albus et Séverus avaient eux aussi perçu la jalousie dans les yeux de Lucius.

-« Albus penses tu que les effets de leurs conditions elfiques et chimériques intensifient leur lien au point que Lucius soit jaloux de notre présence ? »

-« Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'unique facteur de ce que nous avons vu dans le regard de Lucius. »Lui dit Albus.

-« Et qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cela alors, »

-« Je pense que leurs âmes ont été séparées fort longtemps et que Lucius a peur inconsciemment de le perdre. Néanmoins, nous ne connaissons pas très bien les cycles de vie des chimères, ce sont des êtres tellement rares. Et je crains que la saison de l'union soit proche. Lucius est le dominant dans leur couple et il aura de plus en plus de mal à retenir sa jalousie tant qu'ils n'auront pas été unis physiquement. L'incertitude dans l'esprit de la chimère renforce ce sentiment. Je crois que Harry l'a ressenti aussi. Son côté féerique est celui que lui confère le rôle de dominé dans leur lien. Il sait donc que l'union et sa soumission approchent. »Lui dit Albus avec un sourire.

-« Ce qui me fait peur, c'est la naïveté d'Harry dans ce domaine ! »

-« Peut-être, mais il faut qu'il accepte le corps de Lucius en lui et c'est là qu'il faudra qu'il prenne confiance en lui. Je ne pense pas que Lucius profitera de la situation. Je pense qu'il l'aime vraiment. Le tout est de savoir s'il arrivera à se contrôler. »

-« Oui je l'espère aussi ! »

Dans la chambre du survivant, Lucius essayait de calmer son être intérieur. Il avait tellement envie de s'unir avec son ange.

Il caressa doucement la joue de Harry. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'arrêter s'il continuait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher. Cette chaleur et cette douceur le poussaient à aller plus loin mais son ange était endormi. Doucement il embrassa la peau tendre du cou laissant une jolie marque mauve. Lucius ne put retenir d'avantages ses instincts primitifs et laissa ses mains vagabonder sous l'élastique du pantalon de son futur amant. Les doigts fins et graciles glissèrent sur le sexe qu'ils avaient découvert.

Harry gémit dans son sommeil, il était fatigué mais il adorait le traitement qu'il subissait. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et les tourna vers Lucius.

-« Je t'ai réveillé, excuse-moi mon amour ! »Lui dit Lucius.

Harry se tourna pour lui faire face et lui sourit.

-« J'ai envie de toi mais … »Lucius fut coupé par deux doigts posés sur ses lèvres.

-« Ne dis rien, je sais ce que tu ressens parce que je le ressens aussi ! Au fond de moi, je ressens le besoin de m'unir à toi. Je sais que je te veux et je suis prêt pour ça. Tu es et seras le seul à me toucher de cette façon car je t'aimerai pour l'éternité. »

Lucius fut ému par ce petit discours mais celui-ci ne fit que raviver son désir. Il embrassa tendrement son amour. Ils laissèrent leurs véritables êtres prendre le dessus sur leurs âmes humaines.

Lucius s'allongea sur Harry se frayant un chemin entre les cuisses de son ange et déplaça ses mains sous le pyjama du survivant caressant la peau douce du ventre et remontant doucement vers les tétons. Harry se contentait de le laisser faire ayant peu d'expérience en la matière.

Lucius déboutonna le dessus de Harry en profitant pour caresser plus profondément les deux tendres bourgeons de chaire rose.

Ses lèvres torturaient doucement celles de son vis-à-vis. Il força subtilement les portes de cette cavité si chaude et qu'il aimait tant. Il laissa la langue de son compagnon valser avec la sienne au rythme de leurs gémissements de bien-être et de plaisir.

L'elfe et la chimère renaissaient au contact de la peau de leur moitié. Une étrange chaleur et une immense bulle de pouvoir les entourèrent semblant guider l'acte qui allait suivre, cet acte primaire guidé par le besoin, l'envie et l'amour.

Comme le disait la légende, l'union des ces deux êtres réveillerait leur pouvoir.

Lucius quitta cette bouche si accueillante laissant au passage une multitude de baisers papillons le long de sa mâchoire et descendit le long de son cou faisant frissonner Harry.

-« Mon amour, je t'aime et j'ai tellement envie de toi. »Lui murmura Lucius.

Harry gémit de plus en plus fort au contact des doigts de celui qu'il aimait.

Sa partie féerique prit le dessus sur l'elfique et laissa l'être chimérique le dominer. Il savait au fond de lui que c'était ce qu'il devait faire.

Lucius enleva doucement le dessus de Harry et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses caresses réveillèrent définitivement leurs deux désirs.

-« Lucius, aime-moi, prends-moi et montre-moi ce que c'est d'être dominé ! »

Lucius sourit, il savait que malgré son inexpérience, Harry serait un excellent amant, sa réaction à ses caresses en était la preuve. Il serait l'amant fait pour lui.

Il profita de cet instant de réflexion pour se dévêtir de son haut et se recoucha à côté d'Harry. L'une de ses mains sombra à nouveau sous le tissu du pyjama de son amant et s'empara du sexe tendu. Il entreprit de doux effleurements faisant réagir d'avantages son âme sœur.

Harry n'avait jamais ressenti ça, il s'abandonnait totalement aux mains expertes. Il se cambrait à chaque caresse et lorsque celles-ci se firent plus prononcées, ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris. Les mots ne voulaient rien dire.

-« Lucius … oui … plus … encore… »

Lucius profita de cette invitation pour finir de déshabiller Harry et lui-même. Lucius était très excité, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais eu une telle érection lorsqu'il prenait son ex-femme ni même avec ses amants de passage.

Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de Harry et se plaça à genou entre ces dernières afin de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Ses doigts cajolèrent les bourses alors que sa langue suçotait le bout de la verge.

Des sensations qui jusque là lui étaient inconnues parcourent le corps du survivant. De la lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que de simples caresses pouvaient être aussi jouissives.

Lucius continua cette douce torture, suçant sur toute sa longueur la verge tendue de son compagnon. Il savait qu'aux cris que son Harry poussait que son premier orgasme était proche.

-« Mon amour, viens pour moi, laisse-moi voir combien mes caresses te font du bien ! »

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Harry pour jouir bruyamment dans la bouche chaude de son amant. Harry tremblait sous la puissance de ce qu'il venait de ressentir et Lucius le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer.

-« Respire doucement mon amour ! »

Harry le regarda et l'embrassa fougueusement, le forçant à s'allonger sur lui. La chimère comprit immédiatement que Harry le priait silencieusement de continuer.

Lucius câlina à nouveau le membre de son compagnon avant de lui présenter ses doigts. Harry les suça et les humidifia abondamment. Lucius dirigea ses doigts vers la seule partie du corps de son amour qui était encore vierge de toute intrusion. Il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de cette cavité si chaude et sentit Harry se crisper sous l'intrusion.

-« Détends-toi amour, concentre-toi sur ma voix ! »

Harry se détendit doucement alors que Lucius caressait à nouveau son sexe. Le doigt inquisiteur voyageait insidieusement en lui. C'était une sensation étrange que cette présence mouvante en lui.

Lucius profita de cet instant pour en introduire un deuxième provoquant un léger cri de douleur. Lucius intensifia la profondeur de ses caresses sur le gland de son compagnon faisant passer la sensation d'inconfort et de douleur de son ange.

-« Lucius … Lucius… »Répétait Harry telle une litanie.

Lucius inséra un troisième et dernier doigt coupant le souffle à Harry. Ce dernier laissa échapper quelques larmes de douleur.

-« Chut mon amour, je vais arrêter, je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! »

Mais Harry le retint.

-« Non reste, je te veux en moi, peu importe la douleur ! »

-« Tu es sûr mon ange ? »

-« Oui ! Continue ! »

Lucius reprit doucement les mouvements en ciseaux pour détendre celui qui allait l'accueillir.

Au bout de quelques instants, il jugea Harry suffisamment préparé pour la suite et enleva les trois doigts.

Il s'allongea sur son ange et plaça son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité de celui-ci. Il le pénétra d'une lente poussée lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur et de nouvelles perles salées. Il se noya dans la moiteur intérieure dont il était l'hôte et se jusqu'à ce qu'il en atteigne le fonds.

Il attendit patiemment que Harry l'accepte en lui pour reprendre le chemin de son paradis.

Harry de son côté ne s'imaginait pas que son amant soit si bien proportionné. Il avait mal mais la douleur semblait se calmer sous les attentions de son amoureux. Il se tortilla sous Lucius Attisant leur désir à tout deux.

Lucius ne put se retenir d'avantages lorsqu'il sentit les parois dans lesquelles son sexe était emprisonné glisser sous les légers déhanchés de l'être féerique.

Il commença par de lents va et vient frappant parfois la prostate de son amour.

-« Oh Lucius, encore, plus fort, plus vite, oh oui … »Harry était perdu dans ses sensations, il n'était plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Leurs bassins s'étaient accordés dans une danse lancinante, où leurs cris de plaisir se mélangeaient aux froissements de leurs peaux.

Tous deux avaient beaucoup de mal à calmer le rythme, ils étaient prisonniers du tourbillon de sentiments et de sensations que leur union avait déclenché en eux.

Lucius savait que la jouissance était proche, il accéléra donc la cadence d'avantages pour les amener au septième ciel.

Leurs magies avaient fusionné et leurs âmes ne faisaient plus qu'une.

Lucius s'effondra sur le corps en sueur de son amant.

-« Je t'aime Harry, de tout mon cœur ! »

-« Moi aussi, nous sommes unis pour la vie ! »

A suivre.


End file.
